customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Covert-Ops Recon Force
Covert-Ops Recon Force (CORF for short) is a highly secretive Recon team. But, this Hero team is a little different than all the others. The main character in the story is James Black, a virtually new hero. The mission for his team: track down and kill a villain named Rage. But this villain is more than meets the eye. Characters *James Black *Rex (Rage) *Gene Plot In the very near future, a secretive hero team has to track down and kill a villain, thought to be dead. This villain is very familiar with James. In fact, James is the one who trapped him. But now this villain has gotten out and has infected his closest friend and teammate. Their mission: Track this villain down and destroy it. Even if it means killing Rex... 'PART 1' Chapter 1 "Rex, you get the left flank!" James Black and his team, Covert-Ops Recon Force, got into a little more than he wanted. They were out on a regular Recon mission when, otu of nowhere, little creatures started to attack them. The hord was lead by a bigger one, who could actually speak. "We will take no prisoners," the bigger one, which James nicknamed 'Scamper', said. "Kill them all!" The little Sneakers, as they were called, gave out a simultaneous "SCREECH". "I can't hold 'em off!" Rex, the second in command, was being overrun by the Sneakers. "We need to find a way to kill the Scamper." "I agree." Gene, another team member, ran up to the Scamper, but was hurled back by an invisible force field. "I can't hold 'em off! They're eating my core!" Rex yelled out to his teammates to save him. The Sneakers had a way of eating into your Hero Core and corrupting the code. But this one that was eating his was the Scamper. "This... little... thing... is..." Rex couldn't say anymore until he was out. He had been infected with a virus. "Rex!" James cut his way out of the Sneakers to get to Rex. Rex had already shut down, and the Sneakers were eating his core, inside-out. "Get away from him!" He slashed away the little creatures. When he got over to Rex, Rex was just able to get a few words out. "James," he said, struggling to move his hand to James' face. "One thing... make sure... Gene stays safe... ugh!" Rex rose up, his eyes red. "You cannot hold my rage!" "Rex, what's wrong with you?" James gasped. His closest friend was being torn apart. "Rex isn't here anymore; only Rage." James couldn't believe his ears. He thought he had gotten rid of Rage! It's been so long... ---- James slashed as hard as he could; he had to destroy him! He couldn't let this villain run rampid. Rage had to die. "Stop it, James!" His teammates in the Rookie Team tried to get him away from Rage; it didn't work. He was intent on killing Rage. "Rage cannot get out! Ugh." James got knocked back to the wall behind him. "You can't... ugh... keep me down." He struggled to his feet. "Yes, I can. Muahaha!" Rage slashed down the whole Rookie team. They all fell back with James. "It's not the time yet." He fled, flying off with his jetpack. "There has to be another way." One of James' teammates tried to comfort him. James just paced back and forth in front of them. "No, there isn't!" James got up and hit the wall with his fists. "He has to be killed!" "What about the capture jars? Won't those work? I mean, we could try." "Yeah, it might. Get ready." James was confident he could capture that monster. "We just have to wait for him..." ---- "I'm back! And ready to tear you apart!" Rage jumped down into the room. "And I won't leave here without you dead!" "Yeah right!" James was ready in his attack position. "You got the jar ready?" He turned to his teammate. He nodded. "Yeah, just weaken him!" "Right." James nodded. He knew exactly where to hit him. He doged two hits, and threw his hit. It hit him right in the back, near his computer brain. He fell down instantly. Rage laughed. "You think that'll keep me down." "No, but this will." James pointed the capture jar straight at Rage, and it sucked him in instantly. His terror was sent out through his voice. "Noooooo!" James put the lid on. He took a good look at the top, then put it on the shelf by his bed. ---- It stayed there through everything. But now it got out. He couldn't understand how this happened. "No matter, you'll go down again." James slashed straight at Rage. He got a good hit on him, but it didn't work. "No, it's not the time yet." Rage flew off, taking his Sneakers with him. The Scamper screeched evily as he flew off. "You know what that was about?" Gene came up to James, putting his shoulder on James' back. "That brings back memories." James glared off to the nearest star. Chapter 2 "Approaching Planetoid 465 now." The Cover-Ops Recon Team, now made up of only James Black and Gene Wenten, were approaching a small, metal planetoid in their spacecraft. The planet's surface was barren, only marked by a huge villian lair. "That must be Rage's," said James, still in disbelief. His closest friend and teammate was infected with a virus, now known as Rage, just a few weeks ago. Rage had fled to the small planetoid of Planetoid 465 in the Quatros System. "They're closing in." A large, dark figure looked out a window to the vast, metal landscape of Planetoid 465. The figure turned around, moving into the light. The figure had long arms, long legs, bio-weapons all over him, and two heads. "You can't do this to them, Rage!" the second head, former hero Rex, chimed in. "They're only heroes! They're rookies!" "That's exactly why I need to destroy them now!" Rage turned to a small, dark monster. "Blitzer, go greet our guests." "Certainly!" Blitzer scurried off down a hall. He went to ready his troops of Sneakers. "Divide and conquer!" All the Sneakers gave out an agreeing "SCREECH". Back on the hero ship, the Team was about to land. "Engage landing mechanisims." The landing feet popped out from under the ship. When they got off the Hero Craft, they were "greeted" by an army of sneakers. The leader of the sneakers was a small, agile creature. "Welcome, heroes," he let out in a loud, evil voice. "Or, should I say, soon-to-be-dead-heroes." "You'll never get away with this!" James let out a full-fledged assault on the sneakers. They retaliated by dogding all his attacks, making him look like a fool. "You can run, but you can't hide!" "We'll get you," Gene agreed with James. "We need a plan! How do we get rid of these things?" "Look!" James pointed to Blitzer. "He's controlling them with a remote! If we get it away from him..." "They'll stop! Brilliant!" Gene ran straight for Blitzer. He grabbed the remote from Blitzer's hand and destroyed it. All the Sneakers shut down. Blitzer flew off. "You think THAT will stop me and my master?" He gave out a huge evil laugh, and flew off to the lair. "Now that he's gone..." James walked over to the side of the lair. "How do we do Recon on this thing?" "I've got an idea..." Gene ran over to James and jumped onto the side of the building. His feet stuck to the steel. "Come on!" "If you say so..." James put his feet on the smooth, cold steel; they stuck instantly. "Whoa!" James wobbled around, but regained his balance. "You sure this is safe?" Gene was on his hands and knees, trying to hold on. "Yeah, absolutely." Thunder roared and lightning flashed as the two climbed up the sleek building. "Huh. I didn't know man-made planetoids had atmospheres." Gene and James both laughed. "How can you say something like that at a ime like this?" James stared off to the nearest star. "Not at a time like this..." Rage stood at a window, looking out at the same star as James. Blitzer came behind him. "What do you bring of your mission?" Rage spoke in a low, deep voice. "The heroes have... um... escaped." Blitzer shriveled when rage turned around. "What do you mean 'escaped'?" "They took the remote from me and crushed it!" "Get out of my sight immediately!" Blitzer took off, shooting to the closest planet. Rex piped up. "I knew they would escape." "Pipe down. Nobody cares about you!" "I jst hope they'll stay alive..." Rex looked outside to the barren, metal wasteland that was Planetoid 465; where he now lived, confined to just a head. Subscription If you would like to subscribe to CORF, write your name on the below board. You will get chapter-alert messages, bloopers, and more! (Well, I really don't know the 'more' part yet. :p) Be sure to check back in! Subscribers Please, put this code on Source Mode: *Message wall: . Thank you! Notes *This is Bman's first fiction. *I give all credit for Planetoid 465 and Blitzer to DeltaStriker! Category:User:JediForJesus